


Gun Control

by mymutedmusings



Category: Shameless (TV), Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymutedmusings/pseuds/mymutedmusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey's POV of the scene in 3x07.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gun Control

He feels the familiar weight pull his palm down. More than anything, it gives him control. A free therapy session to find himself amongst the rubble of his thoughts. He likes the noise. The ruckus it makes to the farther ends of this wretched neighborhood. Silence has become too deafening. He revels in the stiff bluntness of cold metal reverberating, gyrating through his bones with every single shot. As if to shake and scare away his ghosts buried so deep in his veins. At least, for a little while.

He senses Ian and his whole body involuntarily tenses up. For a flicker of a second, he sees him. Bruised and banged up but okay. He refuses, no, can’t look at him. He’s been seeing too many faces as of late. The faces in the streets wearing satisfied smirks or judging eyes after a look on the fresh cuts he had just won. Mandy’s face splashed with worry after seeing all the blood in the bathroom sink and the pity she gave him after he assured her he was fine. The Russian’s face of complete indifference after they were done as if his existence is a mere decoration on the wall. His dad’s face seething in disgust at the very sight of him and the look of regret of being the father of someone born wrong while his dad kicked him out to the curb. Ian’s eyes and the torment they carried slashed through his chest deep enough to leave a gaping wound.

He hears Ian begging for a response. He could hear the crack in Ian’s voice. But he shuts it all out. He can’t look at him. Not now. He doesn’t need another face to haunt him every waking (and sleeping) hour. So he continues to shoot at the target as Ian’s footsteps fade into nothing. He stays there shooting even after all the bullets ran out. Ian’s voice begins to ring in his ears on a constant loop, each time louder than the last. He forcefully covers his ears and lets out a scream. His eyes blur and he realizes he’s crying. For one night, he lets himself go, drowning in everything he’s been trying to keep down. But just for tonight. After that, done is done.


End file.
